Hope
by Ann1amour
Summary: Ash was left devastated when she left. Will Serena bring him back to life to give him hope. Or will it just be a futile wish? Amourshipping one-sided one shot. [Ash, Serena] (guys! reviews! I need that) Updated and rectified.


**HOPE**

**HELLO, GUYS, IT'S ANN1AMOUR AND I'M BACK. SO THIS IS THE ONESHOT I WAS PREPARING SO LONG AND FINALLY FINISHED IT. FOR MY CC(COMING CLOSER) I HAVE GOT MUCH REVIEWS THIS TIME AND I JUST WANT TO THANK EVERYBODY FOR THIS. I WILL REPLY TO THEM IN MY NEXT CHAPTER. THIS STORY IS HAVING KIND OF DIFFERENT END THAN WHAT YOU WILL EXPECT BUT IF YOU CAN COPE UP WITH IT'S END YOU WILL LOVE READING. SO LET'S GET TO THE STORY.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POKEMON **

**HOPE**

Frequent warm sips of black coffee, from strongly roasted Brazilian cocoa, appreciated with smothered with cinnamon on it, sending a heartwarming smell to the deepest of griefs, was at least bringing Ash back to life, at that point of time. His decision to come to this "leisure" cafeteria was slowly proving to be right though he knew he hated to go out of his house today in the first place but his mom forced him to go mustering," it will clear up your clogged mind, boy". Now that it was working well, he thanked his mom silently, not just because the warmth of the beverage was welcoming in the coldest of days there in Kanto and the comfortable and cozy sensation he was receiving, but the hanging bells near the entrance and the false vines wrapping up the ceilings with toy Santas placed on the tiled floor and the window panes was a delight to was knocking the doors already and he was yet to find presents for his family and friends.

'I better hurry or the next time I meet'em I'll just look like a thrifty jackass openin' up their presents.' He sighed. The last few were too stressed for him to remember things like these.

As the coffee was now nearing its end Ash could feel that cold feeling again creeping up in his heart. His hands were getting numb, nose red and he was being trailed back to his grim-visaged lamented self. His deep auburn eyes peeked through the closed glassy panes revealing a hazy view of a park, coated with layers of snow devoid of any person in it. Even the benches and trees looked frozen and lifeless. The drink-vending machine was nowhere to be seen, supposedly trapped with spontaneous snow falling on it. He felt pity for it. It was only the last Sunday that he used his company to refresh himself. A hot coco tasted great that day and he relished it while placing his elbow on the object and eyes closed the whole time.

'hard luck, poor little thing!' he thought.

It did snowstorm heavily yesterday night. Although the flakes ceased to fall by now but the overcast skies warned that it can start anytime. He rubbed his arms close to his chest and gave his sweatshirt a hitch, even shivered a bit.

Was it cold? No. It cannot be.

Still, it was as if the swishing wintry winds blowing outdoors managed to have it's impact on his body, piercing through the window sheets. He put on his black hooded jacket that he kept beside his cushion when he entered the place. Guiding the hood over his head covering his ears and raven hairs he tried to absorb all of the heat the seat and the air-conditioned room was radiating. He knew this would keep him warm, much to his satisfaction.

But it was his inner emptiness, that made him feel colder. The memories she left were still haunting him and he was glad that the shop had very few customers, rather, to state simply, he was the only one, except the waiters and the chequers in it. His earlier visits to restaurants, snacks parlor and malls were dull and hopeless, with jazzing crowds never giving him some alone space, but this one was good. It was perfect. Perhaps.

'come to think of it, seems like, she still continues to be a part of myself, and I can't remove it, can't erase it. hmmmm…'

He knew it was hard. But he had to move on.

Taking another sip from the remnants of the coffee he heard the jingling of the Christmas bells and the door opening, as he saw a honey blonde woman with beautiful oceanic eyes enter the café. He gawked at this stunning masterpiece of beauty standing in front of the gate. She thanked the waiter for the welcome when her trivial sweet smile gave Ash goosebumps. She walked inside with rapid footsteps, rubbing her pink-gloved hand constantly and basking them with her deep bated breath, to regain her sensation on them.

Ash glanced at the lady to observe her outfit. Being out at such extreme temperature he expected her winter gear to be strictly protective of her body than to be fancy. But he was flabbergasted to find her light pink dress over a grayish-black tank top with a long-sleeved red woolen vest, large pockets on either side of it, covering them all was exceptionally elegant. Her lean legs had long black stockings with brown boots. Her left wrist was wearing a golden bracelet and her ears were covered with yellow earmuffs and had an orange scarf wrapping her neck. To conclude her amazing look she had a pink-red fedora with a black hatband on her head. Ash was losing himself slowly. O good Jesus!

He could not help but stare at her wide-eyed for some strange reasons he did not know what. His head was reeling and his hazy vision could see no one but the lady in the world(café actually). Her hairs, her vest, her eyes….

'why do I feel like this?'

The supreme speed of his train of thoughts came to a halt as the woman walked up to him and eyes met. Good god!

A huge chain of happiness(only if that is possible XD) rushed through his soul. The world seemed too wonderful to him in just a jiffy. He could hear a slow romantic music being played somewhere behind him and could sense cherry leaves falling everywhere, even when it was not autumn.

"May I?" she asked with a sweet smirk.

Her melodious voice melted him to such an extent that he could not get what she was referring to in the first place.

Finally, the light fell on him and he stuttered

"uh….um…uh sure"

"oh, it's okay if you are not fine with it." She said

"huh, no, no, no, no, I'm completely fine…. More than fine with it…..uh"

'What am I saying?'

To his surprise, the lady laughed making him laugh as well.

"thank you" she replied. Opening her gloves and removing her fedora, she placed them on the table and said,

"well, it's just that you were the only one in here and every other seat was vacant. So I thought to give you some company and have some, rather to sit alone, y' know. Don't you get jaded sitting here so long?"

Ash was half-listening. Her appearance was mesmerizing and he got himself whirling in her world. Anyone who would have watched him by now could swear that he was swimmingly addicted to this woman here.

'What did she say?' he shook awake.

"Hello, earth to…. Good sir?" she spoke, and oh with so graceful voice and her serene lips curved to mark a girlish grin and… no, Ash, stop thinking like this.

"uh…..I…uh…was…yeah….kinda bored."

"so, um, what's your name, good sir?"

Ash initially chuckled then laughed inordinately at being called 'good sir', then shyly stated,

"um, I'm Ash…. Ash Ketchum"

"oh, it's nice to meet you, , I'm Serena Yates", she smiled and took out a hand. He shook it with his own. He was shivering again and his face was all red.

"uh…..its not…..um….you can just call me Ash if you please." He said.

"Okay….. so Ash, are you always this edgy or I'm a bit lucky?"

This caught him off guard. He wasn't expecting that at all. Should he say her the truth…he won't have the guts to tell her.

"no, it's just that…um….I'm like this, I guess." His cheeks were burning red, much to her amusement. The waiter came bowed humbly before Serena and, offering the menu card to her, asked, "how can I please you, mam?"

"one classic fresh lemonade and cappuccino will do"

"anything for deserts?"

"Yeah chocolate smoothie, anyone available"

She handed the card back to its owner. Facing Ash, he said,

"anything sir?"

"Yeah, Ethiopian tea and black forest"

The waiter bowed once again and gestured, "thanks for the order" and went away.

Now that his coffee was done, Ash thought, that tea would be a good replacement. The day was great so far.

So far…. This again brought back his previous visions. She was chasing him everywhere and horrifying him. No more nightmares, she was always around him now. She was pulling him back hurting him. He wanted to get rid but she was too much for him to let go. In just these few minutes when this woman came in his life, he feels so lucky, so relieved, as if he got a walkway when his back was against the wall

Wait 'came in his life?' now this is going too far

'no. you have just met her, don't ….. you can't think like that'

"Are you okay Ash?" that pleasant voice. It was hypnotizing him.

"Yeah, I'm fine, sorry to bother you miss"

"Serena, call me, Serena, we've just become friends, haven't we?"

Both smiled. Serena really was a kind and caring woman. The smile melted all the tension and nervousness that were cluttering in his mind, just as the orange sun rays started to thaw the icicles. He found himself gossiping, often swapping stories about his personal life, hobbies, and careers with her. She came out of the blue, still, her presence gave him comfort just how he wanted. He needed it the most.

Perhaps it was an aura. Perhaps it was hope.

He came to know that Serena was a professional costume designer, currently featuring in one of the commercials of 'the pika's' one of the famous brands in Kanto. She has her contract signed with them for three years for preparing some new trends. She is also one of the most famous faces in the commercials of 'dragazon' a famous online shopping hub. Her appearance in some morning kick-off shows was hitting millions of viewers. She surely has an incredible life. But living it is not easy, hiding away from cameras and paparazzi is always mind racking. But Ash claimed it was fun.

"well, I'm a pro basketball player, not that good a work, still it gets my job done," he said indicating his stomach, clearly annoyed.

"o come on, don't say it like that. It really is a nice sport. Which club are you in?"

"Boston celtics"

"Yeah I've heard of it you did win against the Hornets, didn't you?"

"Yeah, we did."

The luscious lemonade, cappuccino and tea have already bid their goodbyes and after the smoothie of Serena which she shared with Ash, was consumed, they moved on to the sinful black forest whipped on top with delicious vanilla cream and attractive choco-chip toppings. As soon as it was finished, they ran out of topics to talk.

"What'd ya say, Ash, let's have a walk in the park. We can't sit in here long as I see it's half past three now." She conjured up.

"Yeah let's go."

She wanted to spend more time with him. It was evident. His heart leaped out of joy to hear that. A lock of her shimmering hairs lurched on her face and she tucked it behind her ears. He knew her outstanding beauty and ineffable friendliness was making him die for her. But times flies away and it won't be long that she will leave him, forget him, just like a random guy she ran into on her way and he will be left behind, alone, devastated.

They paid for their treats, Serena took Ash hand intertwining his fingers with his, adding to his bashfulness and went out. Much of the snow was melted clearing the sidewalks a little. The trees and benches were better than their fragile state. That juice machine, now visible, popped out its head to feel the warmth of the sun.

Clearing the remaining of the snow from one of the benches, Ash and Serena took the seat next to each other. No words were spoken and none were needed. Silence was all that Ash required to admire her now. He gazed at her and when their eyes met and she chuckled, he looked away. After some time Serena took out a choco bar from one of the pockets in her vest, broke it into two, and passed one half towards him, gesturing to take it as they resumed talking with Ash often dozing over, sinking in deep thoughts. Every bite of the bar was so tasteful for him as if bursting with chocolaty delight. It was the best thing he has ever eaten since it came from Serena.

O that name! it was drooling his mind crazy and he could not but think of her. Life isn't that hard as he assumed it is even some hours ago, rather is blissful sometimes. Slowly, but surely, an unknown sanguine strength was gathering in his soul, making him believe, he might, he could get over her. There was hope. And when there's hope there's will. And when there's a will there's way. He took another bite of the bar, nibbling the mouthful delight, inserting it. A lump of choco filling stuck at the corner of his lower lip. Serena noticed it. Ash didn't. she leaned in, brought her hands close to his face and wiped the dirt out of his lips, caressing his cheeks, unintentionally in the process then leaned back and smiled gently. She gazed at his auburn eyes which was shocked at stoic at this sudden outburst and pointed her forefinger towards him which had the lump on it. She said,

"I'm not that sleazy you think I am, instead I just came in handy for you today." The statement was more declaring that interrogating.

Ash quickly realized the reason for her action and blurted out,

"more than you can imagine, Serena." He did not mean to say that. He thought he messed up and glanced at her immediately, face full of humiliation.

She laughed. Laughed loud. Suddenly she scooted closer to him and remarked,

"not that I want to intrude. But I suppose that you are going through a rough phase of your life. Ash, you look so morose although I think you are not like this. You can tell me what's botherin' you if you feel like" she sounded so kind and gentle.

How did she know? All those miseries that were eating him up so long and almost none but his mom seemed to notice was caught by her so fast. Either she could read his mind or it was an aura. Or was it….

His first urge was to tell her everything right then, but sensing that it would be too early to open up and be vulnerable to a lady, he has hardly gotten to know. Dropping the wrapper to a trash nearby and shoving his thoughts aside, once again, he mustered,

"Nah! Nothing like that, don't worry" he had to lie and suppress his agony. He just had to. To his surprise, Serena stared at him with a smile. Then closing her eyes and opening it, said,

"Ash, you are a really caring guy and thoughtful person. Still, you're not a great actor y' know?"

She halted, then added, "I know, you just cannot open up and be vulnerable to a lady, you have just met, still anything you discuss, will be kept a secret from my side, I promise. It is not good to see a friend like you dam down words in mind than to share it with someone who could comfort you. although I think I could have acted better than you in hiding my secrets, if I were you." she winked.

Ash gasped with astonishment and a huge heartfelt smile left his lips. He never felt so happy in months since she went away. No one has ever looked after him so tenderly the way Serena did.

She just pleaded to lighten his heart, by dashing out the pain that he was boring for so long.

She was amazing. He admired her.

And with that, he let out all that he pressed down deep these days. He let her know that it was misty, her girlfriend, whom he dearly loved and adored, passed away three months ago, due to a major car accident.

"I loved her too much. All those days she was in the hospital, I was completely broken. I knew I could not live without her. I just clutched the ICU doorknob every night and looked at her disfigured face. All those prayed that I wished to Jesus proved to be futile when she left me. I was ripped in pieces. Completely devastated. And now everywhere I go, my past with her follows me. It terrifies me. Sleepless nights have now become my daily routine and all I see every time is her bloodied face, looking back at me through the hospital door and smiling as if nothing happened." He paused as hot tears streamed down his face and he cried, washing his pain.

"I…..(sniff)…..I just can't take it anymore." He concluded.

Serena held him and rubbed his back the entire time he shared his tragedy. She felt her own eyes swell up with tears. She hugged Ash tightly, wrapping her arms around him and snuggling against his shoulders, with an astounded Ash whose tears stopped falling any further owing to such a heavenly company. He returned the hug.

"I know, how it feels like, to lose a friend. There was a girl, a friend of mine, who passed away due to leukemia last year and I was broken-hearted after that event. Yours have been way painful than that of mine, I understand, still, all I can say is that being regretful won't help you. you have to be strong, you can't hold her back. you have to let her go. Believe me, all the delicate and beautiful moments, you have spent with her should always be treasured in your heart. Don't let those memories shatter with her pathetic end." She candidly kept her palm on his cheek o with such tender affection.

"And I will always be there for you, cheering you on and on. Life is short, Ash, don't ruin it, by holding yourself back, but live your present and dream your future. And one more thing. Don't give up 'til it's over, okay?"

She was right. She had to be. He mourned enough. He has to move on. He has to let her go. He had to do it. He knew he could. Serena believed in him.

His sad face turned to hope as he smiled.

She brought her to life when he was on the verge of death. He could never repay her back for her favor. He loved her. He wanted to. She was the only hope he could see for him to make him get back on his feet. The hug she was giving was so welcoming, that he could hardly let go. He loved her.

"Serena?"

"yes, Ash?"

"has anyone ever told you that you are the best?"

"yes, you have." They laughed.

"you showed me the light when I was drowning in the dark. You expressed my feelings the way no one ever did and cleared all my doubts that I could not realize, Serena I owe you a fortune. You opened my eyes, you guided me. I am lucky to have found you. when I first saw you I just thought you are a beautiful woman with a pretty face. But you are way way more than that Serena. I am glad to have you as my friend."

FRIEND. That word hurts.

"I am glad of it to have helped you. but a treat to a French restaurant will be enough for you to return a favor."

They stared at each other once again and laughed. Then Serena broke apart.

Ash felt as if a part of his life was taken away. He wanted more of that precious hug. He needed it. He needed her. He wanted to hug her all day. Only if she knew….

They were silent some more time until Serena rubbed her arms and panted. She shrugged to feel the cold coming back, as a big gust of blistering wind blew passed them. Without considering his own safety, Ash took out his jacket and placed it around her arms. She grinned at his move.

"this unexpected heroism that you are showing can make you seriously ill in this cold weather, you know that?" she said, though she happily accepted his offer, warming her body.

"at least I got a purpose to return you favor, however small it is. And you are loving it, I can see that."

She smiled. Satisfied with his reply and evilly smirked, " you are a nice person to hang out with… um… just hang on a sec"

She took a small note of paper, scribbled something on it, then handed it to him. It contained her phone number and address.

She was willing to hang out with him!

O good Jesus! Why are you sooooo wonderful!

Every inch of Ash's body jumped out, exceedingly overwhelmed (even if that wasn't physically possible XD)

He could barely control himself from shouting out and letting the world know, how happy he was. How possessed he was.

"you can come to my house whenever you want to. You're always welcome. Calem and Cindy would love to see you too." She said

"sure. Anyone you know will be an awesome person, but who are they?"

"oh I haven't introduced them to you yet, have I? they are my husband and five years old daughter."

They would definitely be great. Wait WHAT!?

HUSBAND AND DAUGHTER?!

Oh, shoot!

Out of all his excitement and obsessions, the only object that missed his eyes was a diamond ring on her left ring finger.

It started to snow again, concealing the green leaves of the distant pine trees. The day was overcast.

**AND THAT'S IT. DO TELL ME IF YOU LIKED THIS ONE OR NOT AND I WILL REPLY IN MY NEXT CHAPTER OF CC(COMING CLOSER). MY ANOTHER ONESHOT IS YET TO BE COMPLETED BUT I WILL SURELY PUBLISH IT AS SOON AS I GET IT DOWN.**

**THANKS FOR THE EARLIER REVIEWS AGAIN AND DON'T FORGET TO HELP ME PROCEED BY REVIEWING THIS ONE ALSO.**

**GOODBYE GUYS. SEE YOU SOON WITH MY NEXT CHAP.**

**TILL THEN R&R AND HAVE FUN. AND AS FIREFLY VAL WOULD SAY**

**SO DO I**

**PEACE!**


End file.
